Mortimer Toynbee (Earth-9997)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-9997 | BaseOfOperations = Savage Land | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Bald | Hair2 = (formerly brown Category:Brown Hair) | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = British | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Self-proclaimed king of Sentinel City; former terrorist | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jim Krueger; Alex Ross; John Paul Leon | First = Earth X Vol 1 6 | Death = | HistoryText = The past of Mortimer Toynbee of Earth-9997 mirrors that of his Earth-616 counterpart, however in this reality he has not reached the level of mutation that his Earth-616 counterpart has accomplished. It has been revealed by Magneto that Mortimer has had a history of suicidal behavior and has attempted to kill himself a number of times, each attempt being prevented by Magneto himself. In recent history, when Magneto would construct Sentinel City in the Savage Land in the early days of humanity mutation and turned it into a paradise for mutants, Toad was invited and became second only to Magneto. Following the death of the Celestial growing in the Earth's core, the redistribution and loss of Vibranium in Earth's core caused Toad and Magneto to change powers. Mortimer, now with Magneto's magnetic abilities would rule over Sentinel City with an iron fist (which either became deserted as a result of all of humanity mutating or Mortimer's tyrannical rule) and he would force Magneto to be his jester, forcing the former master of magnetism to take part in humiliating acts. When Captain America, Mar-Vell, and Ka-Zar came to Sentinel City to ask for permission to access to portal to Limbo, they had to appeal to King Mortimer, and turn a blind eye to Magneto's plight in order to complete their mission. Later when the Human Torch erected in Sentinel City would go out due to neglect, Black Knight would travel there with the Iron Men to see what the problem was. Black Knight would be defeated and made prisoner, and his Iron Men would be be put under Mortimer's control. When Cable (who lived below Sentinel City following the Technorganic virus in his body taking over his body) would summon Iron Maiden to help him, she and Jade Dragon would free Black Knight and fight against Mortimer and his forces, the Iron Men and the newly created Tank. During the battle, Cable would teach Iron Maiden to use her powers to redistribute the Vibranium in the Savage Land so that the power switch would reverse itself. Made the Toad once more, Mortimer would once more attempt to commit suicide, but would be stopped by Magneto once more. Magneto would apologize for the years of harsh treatment he gave the Toad. Toad's whereabouts following his defeat remains unrevealed. | Powers = Seemingly those of Mortimer Toynbee of Earth-616, however when he switched powers with Magneto, he had powers equal to that of Magneto of Earth-9997. He lacked Magneto's imagination and skill with his powers however, but remained a formidable foe nonetheless. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Magnetokinesis Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Amphibian Form Category:Depression